Frozen in Time
by Griffin Stone
Summary: (Major Frozen 2 spoilers!) A trio of short one-shots. Featuring, what was really going on during THAT song, the adrenaline crash, and the song for help.
1. Kristoff Hits His Head

**A/N: This is just three random thoughts I had during the movie. This chapter is just me in denial, and the other two are "missing scenes" that should be canon compliant.**

**I refuse to believe Kristoff was in his right mind during _that _song. Was anyone else thinking, "Troy, get back to your own movie"?**

* * *

"It's pointless to go after her. They're long gone by now."

Sven grunted. They probably should have told Anna to stick around. He nudged Kristoff's shoulder. The poor guy was so horrified by the elder walking into the proposal and Anna's vanishing, he could barely respond when Ryder asked if they were coming.

Once it was just the two of them, Kristoff finally moved. He returned to the boulders he'd been perched on and climbed on top of them.

Or, well, he tried.

Halfway up, his foot slipped on moss. He jerked sideways, slamming his head against the stone before falling to the ground.

Sven groaned in concerned and trotted to his friend's side. He nudged Kristoff, but the man didn't stir. Sven grunted and paced. He looked in the direction the reindeer herd had gone, but they were all out of sight.

Sven hesitated before laying beside Kristoff. His friend had a hard head and he'd hit it a lot. He'd be fine in a minute.

Then, Kristoff started humming. Sven's concern rose when Kristoff started to mumble.

"Sven? I knew you could talk…"

Sven shook his head and listened to Kristoff hum. One full song and a few comments about being lost, needing Anna, and reindeer back-up singers later, Kristoff stirred and opened his eyes.

Sven grunted, ears pricking up. He nudged Kristoff, urging him to his feet. Kristoff leaned against Sven, blinking hard.

"Sven, the weirdest thing just happened…" Kristoff glanced at him.

Sven grunted.

Kristoff shook his head with a chuckle. "Huh, must have been imagining things. I had been sure, though…"

Kristoff wandered to a rock and sat down. Sven plodded after him and plopped his rear on the ground to wait while Kristoff recovered from… whatever that had been.


	2. Anna Needs a Break

**A/N: I'm pretty sure that by the time Anna was waking the rock giants, she was running purely on adrenaline. And, when everything is done and the excitement is over, you know what's left? Adrenaline crash.**

* * *

Gale was first to notice something was wrong with Anna. She was quieter than her normal self, and her pace slowed the further they got from the village. Despite the slow pace and even terrain, Anna started panting for breath.

Gale tried to warn the others, swirling restlessly around first Elsa, then Kristoff. In a fit of agitation over their oblivion, the wind swept Olaf three feet into the air. But, Kristoff just caught the snowman and the group resumed walking, unaware as Anna stopped and pressed a hand to her head.

Gale gently blew at Anna's back, getting a smile from the young woman. Then, Anna's face paled and her knees crumbled.

Wind whipped to life, catching Anna and blasting into the backs of her companions. Elsa and Kristoff stumbled, while the soldiers and Northuldra people were knocked to their knees or stomachs. Sven just looked confused as Olaf broke apart and rolled under him.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, looking up.

Gale shoved her backward, forcing Elsa to turn to keep her balance. As she did, she caught sight of Anna being lowered to the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa cried, rushing towardher sister.

Kristoff tore past, reaching his fiance before even Elsa. He dropped to his knees and gently scooped Anna into his arms.

"Anna! Anna, what's wrong?" Kristoff asked as Elsa knelt as well.

Anna stirred and blearily blinked. "Kristoff?"

"I'm here," Kristoff said, wincing at her croaky voice. How long had it been like that? "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Anna made as if to sit up, then gave up. "But I'm thirsty."

Mattias promptly held out a worn canteen. Elsa took it and helped Anna drink. At the same time, Kristoff felt Anna's forehead. He frowned and took Anna's hand to lightly pinch her skin.

"Kristoff, what're you doing?" Anna asked.

"You're dehydrated," Kristoff said, shaking his head. "How did you manage that?"

Anna looked at Elsa, and both sisters winced. Kristoff, sensing some silent communication, waited.

"It's my fault," Elsa admitted. "I was in such a rush to head north, that we didn't grab any supplies."

Kristoff blinked at her. "You make ice."

Elsa shrugged sheepishly. Anna, revived a bit by the water, shook her head.

"It's my fault, too," Anna said. "I knew Elsa was in a rush, so I didn't suggest stopping for food or water. Then, when we were separated, I kind of… forgot."

Kristoff shook his head with a wry grin. "Anna, you are the only girl who could forget to eat or drink for a whole- wait, wait… that was two days ago."

Elsa and Kristoff gave Anna identical scolding looks. Anna chuckled awkwardly and fiddled with her mom's scarf.

"Okay, you're riding the rest of the way," Kristoff said, standing easily with Anna in his arms. "Come here, Sven."

Anna pouted as Kristoff settled her on Sven's back. "I can walk. I feel much better now. Besides, what about Elsa? She hasn't eaten or drank much, either. And she died."

"I think it's my powers," Elsa said as she waved for their caravan to keep moving. "It makes me stronger."

"Well, that's unfair," Anna huffed.

Elsa and Kristoff just laughed. Anna was going to be fine.


	3. Iduna Calls for Help

**A/N: Hopefully all the scenes add up with the glimpses given in the movie. I've only seen it once, and there's no way for me to review the scenes, so... here ya go!**

* * *

Iduna didn't know what had happened. One second, she was playing with the wind. The next, she was dropped to the ground as fire flared to life in the treetops.

She leaped to her feet, eyes drawn from the fire from the clash of metal nearby. She looked quickly toward the clearing, horrified by the sight of her people and the Arendellian soldiers fighting. What had happened?!

Before Iduna could move, a powerful blast of wind knocked everyone over. Iduna scrambled to crawl toward the clearing, fighting the wind for every inch. She made it to a small outcrop of rock barely three feet away, but she was already shaking from strain.

Hooking her fingers over the top of the rock, Iduna pulled herself over and tumbled into the slight shelter. She landed on something soft that shifted under her. Iduna looked down, and clamped a hand over her mouth to hold in a scream.

It was an Arendellian boy! She nearly leaped from the cover, then realized he was unconscious and leaned down. It was the prince, Agnarr.

Iduna flinched as a boulder flew overhead to crash to the ground. She had to get away, until the spirits calmed down! She crouched to continue for the clearing, but hesitated and glanced down at the prince.

He was the prince; he had to have known about the attack, right? Except, he'd been nothing but friendly, cheerful, and in awe during the visit. And now, he was unarmed and hurt.

Iduna ducked fire rushing overhead, then scooped Agnarr's head into her lap. She grimaced at the smear of blood on the back of his head. She peeked past the stone, where her people and soldiers alike struggled against the spirits' anger. She had to get Agnarr someplace safe, but how?

Iduna looked up. Would the wind help? It had always helped her in the past, and the elder had once said the wind favored Iduna. It was clearly too angry to distinguish between the two people, but maybe she could calm it enough to help?

It wasn't a song, what came out of Iduna's mouth. Not exactly. No words, just a pleading melody of distress. The cry of the weak begging for help from the strong.

Iduna hugged Agnarr closer as the sounds of battle faded and the wind grew stronger. She sang louder, harder, for the wind to spare the two of them.

_Please! Save him!_

Wind swirled around the teens. Iduna dropped her head, afraid the wind had only discovered someone it had missed to punish, but didn't stop her song.

A tug of leaf-filled wind, and Iduna was prodded to her knees. She struggled to haul Agnarr with her, then felt her burden lightened as the wind took his weight. She hopped to her feet, scanning the forest empty of people.

"Can you take him home?"

The wind drifted Agnarr toward the exit of the Enchanted Forest, but not far. Wind pushed Iduna from behind, putting her alongside the prince.

"But-" Iduna glanced back at the forest, trees torn bare by wind, boulders laying scattered, and fired crackling. "Okay. Okay, I'll go with him."

Prodded along by the wind, Iduna raced through the trees. Agnarr was floated alongside her, stirring restlessly in the wind's embrace.

Emotion flared in Iduna at the sight of the spirits ravaging the forest and the absence of any of her people. As she ran, she began her song again, pleading with the forest.

_Tell me what's wrong! Please! Let me help!_

Instead, Iduna was scooped up by the wind. She gasped, then grabbed Agnarr as he was moved closer. She looked back, eyes widening at the sight of a thick fog descending on the forest.

The teens were carried swiftly through the forest, abruptly breaking free into a meadow. The wind dropped them. Iduna leaped to her feet and spun.

The fog raced closer. Iduna braced herself to be enveloped as the forest had, but the fog came to an abrupt stop just after the Pillars of the Spirits.

Iduna stared, panting for a long moment. Then she noticed the silence.

Iduna turned slowly, eyes running across the empty meadow. The only sounds she heard was her breathing and racing heart, and the soft groans of Agnarr.

"Oh, no," Iduna whispered, then screamed, "Mom! Dad!"

Iduna raced back to the fog, willing to run blind through the Enchanted Forest until she found her parents. But as she ran into the fog, she was caught by an invisible force and flung backward. She landed hard on her rear, but quickly stood.

Before she could attempt again, Agnarr was floated into her path and flung into her arms. Iduna stumbled under his weight until the wind eased the load.

"I can't stay with him!" Iduna cried, vision blurring through sudden tears. "I have to find Mom and Dad and the others!"

The wind remained insistent, pushing and prodding Iduna away from the fog. Iduna had to choice but to turn and let herself be led away. Aided by the wind behind her and under Agnarr, Iduna ran across the meadow.

"I'll come back to help," Iduna said, both to herself and the wind. "There has to be some way I can help!"

The wind only pushed her faster.

"Tell me, please!"

Iduna choked, tears and breathlessness making her words thick. Instead, she resumed her wordless plea. The song of confusion and abandonment. The song of fear and sadness. The song with a hint of hope, that someone would fix the spirits' anger.

The song that would echo for years to come.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm done rambling now. ;)**


End file.
